La Constance du courant d'air
by Bobbypin
Summary: Chapitre 1 - Ino a survécu. Impossible de se faire à une nouvelle vie sans fouiller dans ses souvenirs...


**Titre :** _La constance du courant-d'air_

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (faisons dans le classique)

**Note : **Je m'essaie à la narration à la première personne... Ça donnera ce que ça donnera. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'appelle Yamanaka Ino. J'ai vingt-six ans, je suis ninja depuis presque vingt ans. Les dernières années ont passé comme des spectres.

Je n'ai jamais été une kunoichi exceptionnelle. Ma technique favorite était efficace, si bien exécutée. Sans plus. Je savais me battre. J'étais assez douée pour survivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tenu plus longtemps que les autres.

Les anciens ont longtemps discuté de mon cas, puis le Hokage a tranché. Ma jambe était trop faible, je n'étais plus utile. J'ai dû rendre mon bandeau.

Je suis rentrée à la maison en passant par toutes ces petites rues habituellement noires de monde. Je marchais sans voir les gens qui tournoyaient autour de moi – pour la plupart je ne les connaissais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de les connaître. Il m'arrive encore souvent aujourd'hui d'avoir ce sentiment quand je sors dans Konoha, c'est une habitude que je n'arrive pas à perdre. Je me dis : « Il n'y a plus personne que je connais. » Où sont-ils passés ? Je me pose toujours cette question, même si j'en connais la réponse. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler.

Je crois que je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite. J'ai continué à errer jusqu'à ce que je sente ma jambe me tirailler – déjà à ce moment-là elle me faisait mal. Cela ne s'est pas amélioré par la suite. J'avais toujours pensé que quand on était ninja, c'était pour la vie. C'est peut-être une idée stupide, mais malgré tout je voyais encore mon père revenir de missions, certains soirs, et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Quel âge avait-il quand on l'a inscrit à l'académie ? Quatre ? Cinq ans ? Pour moi, on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, au milieu d'une existence.

Pourtant, j'ai abandonné la partie.

Je ne joue plus.

Cela faisait déjà un an ou deux, suite aux événements, que je me posais des questions sur moi-même. J'avais des doutes et ces doutes se renforçaient lorsque ma jambe me lançait. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais là, avec les autres. Ils n'étaient plus comme moi.

Je n'étais plus comme eux.

Cela me rappelle une conversation que j'ai eue avec Sakura.

C'était après un entraînement. Nous étions assises sur le muret près d'Ichiraku et je lui ai demandé comment elle voyait l'avenir. Elle m'a dit :

« Je m'entraînerai pour devenir plus forte. Je protègerai Konoha en me rendant utile à Tsunade-shishô.

– C'est d'un commun…, ai-je répondu.

– Je sais ! Mais j'imagine que je suis là pour ça. »

Elle a ri et a repoussé ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Je crois que Sakura était celle qui me ressemblait le plus. Elle croyait dur comme fer aux valeurs que l'on nous avait enseignées. Moi aussi.

Mais je suis un être humain. J'ai fait des choix et j'ai changé, beaucoup sûrement. Il y a eu une bonne dose de chance dans cette histoire – peut-on vraiment appeler ça comme ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'un ninja doive être une machine.

Moi, je ne suis pas éternelle.

* * *

Il y a un pont qui traverse une rivière, pas loin de chez moi. En été, les herbes sont plus longues et douces. Lorsqu'on s'y allonge et qu'on regarde en l'air, il n'y a que le ciel bleu et le _glou glou_ de l'eau. Nous y allions souvent, avec Sakura. Nous enlevions nos chaussures et nous plongions nous pieds dans l'eau froide, parfois si froide qu'elle provoquait d'énormes crampes. Nous parlions des garçons. C'était à l'époque où nous étions toutes les deux amoureuses de Sasuke. Sakura était plutôt défaitiste. Elle se plaignait souvent de l'indifférence qu'il avait à son égard – envers tout le monde, en fait. Mais ça, elle ne le voyait pas.

« Il ne me regarde jamais », disait-elle en arrachant des brins d'herbes. Elle les jetait ensuite dans la rivière et nous les regardions s'envoler.

« Ce mec ne regarde que ses kunais, tu sais…

– Mais toi, il te suit souvent des yeux !

– N'importe quoi.

– Il te trouve jolie… »

Elle relevait ses cheveux sur son front.

« Je suis mieux, comme ça ? »

Nous avions douze ans.

* * *

Il y a un mois, j'ai repris la boutique de fleurs dans la rue principale de Konoha. Je n'y étais plus revenue depuis la mort de mes parents – pas depuis la Guerre. Quelques bouquets abandonnés avaient pourri sur la devanture. L'intérieur était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière, mais en réalité rien n'avait bougé. J'ai jeté les fleurs qui restaient.

Une fois tout nettoyé, j'ai fait le tour du magasin, puis de l'appartement au-dessus, en m'étonnant de retrouver chaque chose si semblable à mon souvenir. Il y avait cette nappe, là, sur la table… Ce vase ébréché. Cet éventail oublié dans un coin. Ma chambre minuscule qui se gorgeait de soleil lorsque j'entrouvrais les volets délabrés.

Et le réfrigérateur où ma mère gardait ses réserves de graines… Intact.

Ces graines ont poussé, maintenant. Je les ai plantées dans les pots qu'il y a derrière la maison, et elles ont grandi comme des flèches. Il y a des œillets ; ce matin j'en ai vendu trois à une dame qui passait. Elle m'a regardée longtemps.

Je crois que son fils a été genin avant moi.

J'ai gardé un œillet pour le mettre près de mon lit. Il sera sûrement fané demain, mais quelle importance ?

Cela s'est passé il y a longtemps, alors il est possible que ce ne soit pas exact ; mais je me souviens de cet épisode comme de l'une des phases d'un processus qui avait commencé bien avant la Guerre, et que j'avais plus ou moins oublié, jusqu'à cette histoire d'œillets.

A cette époque, toutes les missions que nous avions étaient relativement faciles. Nous, les plus jeunes, sortions rarement du pays et ne partions jamais pour plus d'une semaine, pour des raisons que nous ne connaissions pas encore ; nombreux étaient ceux qui se plaignaient de ce manque d'activité, notamment les têtes brûlées comme Kiba et Naruto (ils ne tenaient pas en place et c'était de plus en plus fatiguant de les voir traîner dans le village).

Et puis un jour, Sakura a débarqué chez moi comme une furie. Je savais qu'elle revenait d'une mission avec son équipe. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Tout ce que j'ai pu tirer d'elle, c'était que cet « abruti d'idiot de crétin avait voulu faire le malin dans les falaises et avait fait une chute de deux cents mètres ».

J'ai pris ça comme une blague.

Je me souviens que je riais presque alors qu'elle me traînait dehors, vers l'hôpital – c'était une sorte de sensation de flottement, une impression vague d'irréel. Cette impression a persisté jusqu'à ce que nous nous trouvions assises dans le couloir aseptisé, l'odeur d'éther et de menthe piquant nos narines.

« Deux cents mètres, c'est une chute mortelle », ai-je dit comme si de rien n'était. Les fenêtres de l'hôpital étaient ouvertes et l'air circulait librement dans les couloirs – il y avait cette paix que je retrouve parfois aujourd'hui, seule dans le jardin.

Sakura a fait « oui » d'une toute petite voix. Elle tremblait sur le banc, à côté de moi. Je sentais sa main frissonner contre mon genou.

Ils paraissaient loin, ces moments où nous nous allongions à la rivière.

« Mais il n'est pas mort », ai-je ajouté.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Non. »

Elle a ravalé un sanglot.

* * *

J'ai repensé à ce moment à l'hôpital il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'étais en train d'égaliser des tiges avec un sécateur – parfois je levais la lame vers le ciel et comparais son éclat à celui d'un kunai.

Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tout aurait été différent si Naruto ne s'était pas blessé ce jour-là. Peut-être que la Guerre aurait attendu. Peut-être que tout ne se serait pas déréglé aussi vite.

C'est étrange de voir comme les événements se rapprochent et s'assemblent dans votre cerveau. Il est possible que toutes ces choses qui se sont passées n'aient aucun lien entre elles ; cependant aujourd'hui elles sont si liées dans mon esprit que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'issue n'en a été que précipitée.

« Un visiteur est déjà dans la chambre. Je vous préviendrai quand ce sera votre tour. »

Sakura a acquiescé, puis est partie se rafraîchir aux toilettes une fois l'infirmière disparue. Je suis restée seule sur le banc.

Elle mettait longtemps à revenir. J'ai commencé à marcher dans le couloir, de long en large, en pensant vaguement à une discussion que j'avais eue avec Asuma – combien de temps je suis restée là, je ne m'en souviens plus. Minutes ? Heures ? Il n'y avait que le silence qui pesait sur les murs blancs. Parfois le bourdonnement du personnel soignant à l'ouvrage affluait comme une vague.

J'étais en train d'observer mon reflet dans une vitre lorsque j'ai entendu des bribes de conversation filtrer par une porte. Je me suis retournée une seconde pour voir le profil de l'instructeur de Sakura, Kakashi, dans l'entrebâillement. Une autre voix, que j'ai identifiée comme celle de Tsunade-sama, murmurait des paroles que je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre ; son ton pressant aurait-il dû m'alerter ?

J'ai de nouveau tourné la tête et remis une mèche rebelle en place sur mon front.

Cela ne m'intéressait pas.

* * *

Shikamaru jouait à un de ces jeux qu'il portait toujours sur lui, un de ces jeux d'adresse et de patience où il faut faire tomber plusieurs petites billes argentées dans de minuscules trous, en inclinant sans cesse la surface de manière à trouver la pente parfaite. Debout dans le couloir, en retrait, je reconnaissais sa tête penchée, sa silhouette avachie sur la chaise. Il était presque dos à moi mais je pouvais voir ses mains manipuler adroitement le petit boîtier en plastique coloré – à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite… Deux billes étaient déjà rentrées. Il lui en restait cinq. J'avais souvent menacé de jeter ces babioles qu'il trimballait partout où il allait, même en mission, pour passer le temps. En vérité, je crois que c'était surtout son air absorbé lorsqu'il jouait qui m'exaspérait tellement. Quelle idiote je faisais…

J'étais cachée dans l'ombre du corridor. Il ne m'avait fallu que quelques pas pour tomber sur cette chambre, dont la porte était grande ouverte, d'ailleurs, et pourtant je ne me résolvais pas à entrer…

Naruto était dans le lit en métal, blessé. Il y avait une carafe et un verre d'eau sur le meuble beige. Sur le moment, je ne me suis pas demandée pourquoi c'était Shikamaru qui était là pour le veiller, et pas un membre de son équipe. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce garçon dans les draps blanchâtres, les yeux fermés, c'était celui dont le sourire béat m'avait insupportée dès le premier jour. C'était celui que je ne pouvais pas croiser dans la rue sans sentir la moutarde me monter au nez – et lui de son côté me rendait bien la pareille, cet abruti qui n'en avait que pour Sakura. Il allait se réveiller et me traiter de tous les noms en me voyant ici. Je lui crierai dessus. Le ton monterait.

Tout continuerait normalement.

J'ai cherché Shikamaru des yeux sans avoir encore conscience de la sensation de désespoir diffus qui me contractait l'estomac.

Naruto avait l'air mort. Je ne sais pas si j'étais fascinée ou dégoûtée de le voir dans cet état. Lentement, j'ai reculé et je suis partie rejoindre Sakura.

...

Je ne voulais plus regarder.

* * *


End file.
